Wiki Guide/Make a Film
Making a film with Craytel is easy, as long as you follow the steps below. But before you dive into the process, make sure that you have thoroughly prepared everything you will need for the pitch, including answering questions about the film or even tweaking it slightly. Lastly, go through the guidelines below to see if the film is eligible. Guidelines Over the years, there have been thousands upon thousands of ideas that have come alive through live-action feature film. This would mean that it can be challenging to come up with a perfectly unique idea for a film. Therefore, we are unable to verify the uniqueness of each pitch that comes through Craytel. Here are some guidelines for different types of stories: * Original Story - A creator can claim an original story if the idea is solely their own and is not taken from other materials. We trust that creators will be forthcoming when it comes to the source of the idea, as even stories can be similar if both are argued to be an original story. * Loosely Based Story - These are stories that are partly original, but are loosely based on existing film stories, books, comics, or other materials, with different plot points or elements. Creators need to acknowledge that their film is loosely based on an existing material, if they modelled their film after it, even if not entirely. * Adaptation - These films are stories based on existing materials (books, comics, etc.). The user can, however, take the story in a different direction and does not need to be exactly what is on the material. However, if more than 50% of the content is different, it is considered a Loosely Based Story instead. creators can change character names, and even add or take away some, but the main plot of the material has to be present in order for it to be considered an Adaptation. * Remake/Reboot - These films are a reboot of existing films in the past, real films or even fictional films from Craytel. However, the films have to have existed for more than 10 years, and should not be an active reboot in real life. For example, A creator can suggest a reboot for Titanic as it has been released more than 10 years ago, but not Jumanji, as a reboot was recently introduced. These films are to go through strict process than the other films. Once the creator has decided upon the type of their films, they should decide on the film's format as well. Here are different formats of a film: * Live Action Feature Film '''- This type of film is the most common films, where the story begins and ends in the film. However, sequels or prequels can still occur for the film. * '''Animated Film - An animated film uses computer animated environment and characters in the film, only utilizing actors' voices. * Sequel/Prequel Films - These are the sequel or prequel for the Live Action Feature Film, when the creator decide to add to the previous feature film after it has been released or produced. * Trilogy Films - A trilogy is a set of three films that are connected, where all films can be considered as a single work or as three individual films. When deciding with a trilogy, sequels to the first film is not guaranteed, but usually has a high chance on being produced. * Franchise Films - These is a collection of related films in succession that share the same fictional universe, or are marketed as a series. Trilogy Films are considered Franchise Films but does not apply vice versa. When pitching franchise films, the users should briefly explain the future of the franchise, and the films that will occur after the first. * Spinoff Film - A spin-off film is an indirect sequel to a feature film, which revolves around a specific element from the original feature film. Spinoffs can only be pitched by the same creator who pitched the original film. A written permission can be submitted in order to pitch a spinoff by a different user. Once the creator have confirmed the guidelines, they can proceed to the pitching of their film. Pitching Process Pitch the Idea The first step in the pitching process is to pitch the idea on the forums. There is a Pitching board for films where creators can introduce their ideas for the film. They will provide the following information on the forum: * Working title on the film. This can change throughout the pitching process. However, once the films starts its promotion and marketing, the final title needs to be decided on. * Summary of the film's plot. This will explain the film's main story. However, it should not reveal the ending of the film, as well as any possible twists. * Type of Film it will be, as explained in the guidelines above. Is it an original idea, loosely based on an existing one, an adaptation or a remake/reboot? * Format of Film will also be included as explained above. If the creator is unsure if he/she wants to have sequels/prequels for the show, he/she can indicate it as a solo feature film. * Genre of the film. * A brief list and description of the Main Characters that will be in the film. The creator should not include cast for pitching the film, as that will occur in a later stage. Once the user has pitched their idea, other users around the wiki can discuss on the forum. They are permitted to ask questions as well as suggest changes. However, the creator is not required to answer questions that would give away the main plot of the story, as well as make changes based on the suggestions. This will be a good time for the creators to accept feedback on their pitch. Approval Stage Once the film has been pitched, producers at Craytel Studios will talk about the film. They will discuss the film based on several factors, including the creativity of the film as well as if it will be profitable (In this case, if it will be well liked by audiences). They will also take into account the feedbacks and reactions of other users on the pitch. They will then decide whether they want to proceed with pre-production or deny the pitch with a vote. If Craytel Studios decide to go ahead with the pitch, they will let the creator know. If they deny the pitch, the creator can decide to go to other studios (other wikis) for a pitch. Green Light Stage Once the producers decide to go ahead with the pitch, the creator will have to establish the final details of the film, including: * Final Summary of the film * List of Main Characters * Genre, Type and Format of the Film The film's title, however, can still be a working title, and does not need to be finalized until the end of production. Once all is set of the film, the Studio will make an announcement with the development. This would be released in Craytel Press. Head on to the Pre-Production Guide for the next steps.